Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Released November 17, 2011 Campaign Soap a delta force operative from unit 141 is injured and receives medical attention in a safehouse run by Nikolai's Loyalist Vladamir Makarov's forces arrive in an attempt to kill the trio. Soap recives an adrenaline shot to keep his heart going, and secures a safe route to an extraction point out of the country. Together, the four are all that remain of the now-disavowed Task Force 141.The Russian army's withdrawal from the invasion of Lower Manhattan, New York. They destroy a jamming tower on top of the New York Stock Exchange , then hijack a Russian submarine in order to use its ordinance against its own fleet. After World War III, Price, Yuri, and Nikolai track Makarov to Hotel Oasis where he attempts to escape by helicopter on the roof, but Price kills the two pilots and crashes the helicopter back down. Makarov prepares to murder Price, but is distracted in time by Yuri who he kills instead. Price then tackles Makarov and wraps a steel cable around his throat, then forces and crashes his body through the glass roof, resulting in Makarov's death by hanging and the end of the Ultranationalist movement. Multiplayer The online gameplay mode where gamers from all over the globe are placed on two teams the Army Rangers or the Russian Spatsnaz. Multiplayer comes with different game modes such as *Free-For-All- every man for himself (2-12 players) *Search & Destroy- locate and destroy other teams base (6-18 players) *Demolition- locate and arm an enemy bomb (6-18 players) *Sabotage- locate and destroy enemy assets (6-18 players) *Domination- take control of 3 bases and defend from enemy advances (6-18 players) *Team Deathmatch- two teams are placed against each other to gain kills (6-12 players) *Capture The Flag- two teams struggle to obtain the other teams flag and return it to their base (6-18 players) *Kill Confirmed- kill enemy players and confirm the kill by retrieving dog tags (6-18 players) *Team Defender- both teams try to capture a flag dropped by the first person who gets killed (6-18 players) The new releases for modern warfare 2 are new weapons, equipment, and perks. Each weapon has a different bullet size which causes different results to certain body armor and health. Higher caliber sniper rifles do the most damage on direct impact but will not always put down an enemy immediately. Grenades have a certain range but do great amounts of damage to anyone withing its damage radius. Rocket launchers are also highly effect witha greater range and can be shot directly at enemies or at a wall near an enemy that can still result in death. Killstreaks Rewards a player receives when one has gained consecutive kills during one lifetime. Rewards from killstreaks can be anything from body armor to a hellicopter to a precision airstrike Special Operations In modern warfare there are also single palyer missions and co-operative missions that players can enjoy away from playing the campaign or multiplayer online game modes. Missions are based off of the story mode missions but are based on a different objective and are more focused on task and completion during a specifice time frame ore amount of kills. Certain missions place the gamer against an infitnite amount of troops whose main objective is to kill each player. The players objective is to withstand each wave of enemies obtaining more and more points eventually reaching the desired amount of points Co-Operative Survival game mode features one or two players fighting endless waves of enemies, with each wave becoming increasingly difficult. Enemies do not spawn at fixed locations like the zombies do; instead, they appear at tactical positions based on the current location of the player. The mode is available on all multiplayer maps in the game. Players earn cash for items such as weapons, upgrades, ammo, air/ground support and equipment